


a Heavy Heart- Overtale Pt. 1

by P3Panda



Series: Overtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3Panda/pseuds/P3Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk saves Asriel from the underground and lives life on the surface with her friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Heavy Heart

(So this is just a fanfic that I decided to write because I have officially ran out of undertale fanfic and I wanted some more so why not write one right? In my mind, frisk is a girl so that’s how they will be portrayed. Thanks! [btw I’m absolutely no good at writing and this is my first fanfic so please don’t judge it too hard.])

“Hello?” 

A familiar voice rang out in the darkness. Once again, the voice rang out.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Frisk sat up slowly, not knowing how they had gotten how where they were. Better question, where were they? They had no idea. What was this strange darkness and this unbelievable cold? 

“HELLO?”

The voice cried out again, but this time more desperate, almost like the person was about to cry.

“HELLO!!!!”

This time, it was a legitimate scream. Frisk quickly got up and ran in the direction of the voice. She ran for what seemed like miles but the voice got no closer. Soon, Frisk, tired of running, took a break and drank some water. Wait, water? Where had they gotten water? They decided it would be best to just keep moving and not to think about it too much. Although, when they tried to move, they found themselves in a rather sticky, black, tar-like substance. It didn’t burn, but it bubbled like it was boiling. How could this be happening? Before frisk could grasp their situation, she saw a small light slowly approaching. 

“Excuse me?” Frisk said aloud.

A small figure standing in the light turned around, tears in their eyes. They stood wide-eyed at the sight of another being in this empty void. 

“Frisk?” the figure said, rubbing their eyes in disbelief.

“Frisk are you dead? I mean, not ‘going to reset’ dead but really….” They gulped. “Dead?” 

A sudden panic took over as frisk realized their situation. She thought, “Oh no, I am dead aren’t I? This is how it felt the first time, so empty and cold. But who is this person talking to me?” 

“frisk, don’t you remember me?”

As the voice spoke, frisk felt a tugging on their shirt. This slowly moved into a light resistance to the tar substance beneath them, and then a forceful pull that was dragging them out of the substance and back away from the small figure. The voice quietly whispered something perfectly audible even through frisks cries of pain when being dragged away. 

“Frisk, it’s me… Your best friend…”

Frisk woke up with a scream

“ASRIEL!” 

Before frisk could even begin to comprehend what had just unfolded, the lights were on in her room and Toriel, sans, and Papyrus stood before her. Toriel was dressed in a lovely purple nightgown, while Sans and Papyrus stood in their respective blue and red pajamas. 

“HUMAN! Are you alright? We heard you screaming and ran up as quickly as was skeleton-ly possible”

Frisk nodded, shivering. 

Toriel sat down by them 

“My child, who was it you were talking to? I heard you mumbling to yourself as I walked by to go to bed.”

“It was nothing, I-I’m fine.” Frisk stuttered, astonished Toriel had not heard Frisk yell her dead child’s name

Toriel could easily tell the child was lying and wrapped her fuzzy arms around her

“It’s ok, you can tell us, who was it?” 

“Are you really sure you want to know?” 

Toriel nodded 

“I-I was talking to… Talking to… I was talking to Sans.”

Boy was Frisk a bad liar, but Toriel decided that they would no push things too far. 

“Oh that’s awful!” Sans replied. 

Toriel gave Sans a quick death stare and returned to Frisk. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Frisk shook her head and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She was still shivering. 

Toriel quickly pushed the skele-bros out of the room and gave frisk a kiss on the forehead before shutting the door behind her as she left. 

Frisk knew she couldn’t sleep, so she just lay on her bed, thinking about her dream. An idea then entered frisk’s head. It was an extremely stupid and dangerous idea, but then again, they had done plenty of stupid and dangerous things in the 3 Nightmare-plagued weeks they had been on the surface. She waited a few hours until she was sure everyone, even Papyrus, was asleep, and slipped out of her second-story window, falling to the ground on the other side. 

She slowly made her way away from the house until she was absolutely sure that not even Toriel’s perceptive ear could hear her, and then ran as quickly as she could (keep in mind that Frisk is many things but fast is not one of them) towards the entrance to the underground. She had to go near the beach and almost woke up Onionsan when she tripped and fell into a rather large and extremely loud pile of conveniently placed leaves, but she kept moving. She approached the core and called up the riverperson on her new underphone. Several minutes later, the riverperson showed up in a peculiar dog-boat thing with legs. Frisk decided not to ask and hopped on asking for a ride to the ruins. 

“Oh. The ruins? Why go back there? And at such a late hour?”

Frisk replied, “I have something I need to do.” And they were on their way. 

Once, they had reached the ruins, Frisk hopped off the dog-boat and thanked the river person. She then opened the gigantic door to the ruins and made their way all the way  
back to where they had originally fallen. A strange sense of nostalgia had fallen over them, but they were promptly interrupted by a voice all too familiar to them. 

“What is it that you are doing here?” 

Flowey. Of course it was flowey. How could they have been so stupid as to think they would find Asriel here?

“Well… If you’re here to mock me or to kill me, get it over with, I’m ready.”

Frisk fell silent. She couldn’t help but start to cry.

“NO! You cannot talk to her! You’re soulless! You have no power here! I am in control! NO! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT AS-“ The voice stopped. Frisk suddenly felt normal again. She turned around, her face covered in tears. She stood directly in his little, furry face. 

“As- Asriel?”

“Yeah Frisk?”

Frisk was then overjoyed. All memories of tears disappeared from their mind. She hugged the little goat monster and held him there for an eternity. All he did was sit there, taking it in and comforting Frisk like she had done for him. After a long time Asriel finally asked,

“So, what is it that you’re doing here?”

Frisk backed up and opened their mouth to speak. 

“I’m here to save you and-“

“Frisk, you already did that.” Asriel interjected.

“No, I’m here to get you back to your family. I'm here to rescue you from this place.”

“Frisk… You… You know you can’t do that. I have no soul. I-I can’t leave this place. I'm just a danger to everyone if I turn back into him.”

Frisk patiently shook their head and smiled, reaching into their chest and pulling out a small red heart. 

“Frisk no! You can’t-“

But it was too late. Frisk kindly smiled and took her soul in both hands. Then, she did the unthinkable. She started to tear her living soul in half. A small tug in either direction caused Frisk to wince. 

“FRISK NO! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WILL WORK!”

A small tear was ripped through the very top off the glowing heart. Frisk screamed in agony. Asriel plugged his ears and shut his eyes, but he could not escape the deafening sound of Frisk’s scream. 

“FRISK! FRISK!” Now Asriel was screaming as well.

Frisk was halfway down her soul. Tears were flooding down her face but knowing that she could save her best friend filled her with determination. Her screams must have been extremely loud because a couple of sleepy-eyed froggits came close to see what was going on. 

Asriel’s voice faded into nothing but tears and soft murmurs. “FRISK! Frisk! Frisk. Oh dear lord Frisk.”

Nothing but a small strand of the soul connected one side to the other. Asriel looked up at Frisk. His face was drenched with his tears and his fear had taken over. Frisk gave him a little smile and said, “Asriel… This was all for you. Remember that. Always.” She then proceeded to pull one last time and ripped her soul free of its other half. Everything then became blurry, causing frisk to lose her balance and crumble to the ground. 

Then everything went black. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk awoke in her bed. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten there but she was there and so was the whole gang. Alphys stood over the bed running tests on Frisk to see if she was alright. Toriel paced back and forth across the room, hands to her mouth the whole time. Sans tried to lighten the mood with some bad puns but to no avail. Papyrus and Undyne sat in the corner looking worried and even Undyne was on the verge of tears. Frisk had never seen Undyne cry before. She always seemed too tough to cry but she guessed the stress of not knowing if Frisk would live or die just weighed that heavily on her. Frisk then turned her attention to the small child sitting on his father’s lap. Even Asgore looked like he had been crying. The little goat monster noticed that Frisk had woken up and shouted.

“Frisk’s awake!!!”

Everyone rushed over to the bed and crowded around her, leaving alphys in the back trying to jump over the crowd of people who were all taller than her, even if it was only by an inch or two (i'm looking at you Sans…). Toriel was the first to speak. 

“Frisk, my child, you’re awake! What a relief! I was starting to worry that you’d- that you would…” Tears welled up in Toriel’s eyes before she finished her sentence. “I was worried that you weren’t going to make it” she said bursting into loud sobs. Asgore then butt in. “Frisk we were all so worried for you. Please never do that again.” Undyne spoke next.  
Yeah p-punk! D-Don’t do that again! N-Not that I was worried for you o-or anything. I’m much too strong for that.” She was the next to burst into tears. Frisk sat up in disbelief. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. And I mean, literally nothing. She felt perfectly normal, which seemed odd. 

“How long was I out?” Frisk asked. 

“Huh? Oh… you don’t know do you?” said the crying fish lady.

Frisk was truly puzzled by this question. 

“What do you mean?”

“She means that you never woke up” commented another voice. 

This was the last voice they wanted to hear. Chara’s.

“She means that you aren’t awake. You are still fast asleep. HA HA HA HA! You really think this was how you were going to wake up? Nothing hurting and everything just honky dory with all your friends in your room waiting for you. HA. No. they could never love you that much. They probably left you to die I the ruins.”

“NO” Frisk replied. “NO THIS ISNT REAL!” 

Chara smiled her demonic little smile

“Isn't it?” 

She then lunged toward frisk taking an extremely large chunk out of her chest right where her heart should be. 

Frisk then woke up in agony in the back of an ambulance, covered in her own blood and missing a chunk of flesh right where Chara had struck her.

Frisk Screamed.


	2. A Half Hearted Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is taken to the hospital and talks with sans about what happened

(this is the second chapter of my fanfic. I really hope you guys are liking this and if not, please give me some feedback on how to make it better. Im not a fantastic writer so that is certainly one reason this may not be amazing. I'd love some suggestions on where to take this though. Enjoy!)

Frisk woke up in a bloody mess. She was lying in the back of the ambulance, with a large chunk of flesh missing from her chest. Sans was with her along with Asriel. So it had worked. This was a huge relief to Frisk and it filled her with determination. Sans had a look of desperate fear on his face. He was rocking back and forth with his fingers rapidly tapping against his skull, seemingly trying to keep himself calm. Asriel had clearly been crying and now sat asleep against Sans’ rib-cage. Having half a soul hurt. It was a strange feeling of being lighter, but it came with an extremely sharp pain and an aching that would not go away. The paramedics worked over her and she had a large piece of cloth wrapped around her chest to cover up the hole. 

Frisk tried to speak but only managed a small grunt. 

“Frisk? Frisk! You’re awake! I-I was so worried.” Sans got up and desperately grabbed onto the small child. Now, Sans was certainly not one who was emotional. He always found the bright side of things and tried to make the mood lighter with some bad puns, but now he looked quite shaken, like he was staring in the face of a ghost. Frisk had never seen this expression before. It made her worried. She had no idea how to respond to such a look of fear coming from a friend who had never seemed worried about anything. He must have just cared about her that much.

Frisk let out a loud shriek as Sans hugged her.

“Oh! Sorry kid. Guess I got a little ahead of myself… I… I was really scared there for a minute. I was worried that you weren’t going to wake up. That you would die from all the blood loss.”

Frisk struggled but managed a short reply, “W-Why am I b-bleeding?”

Sans looked like he was going to cry, which was odd for a skeleton as they don’t have the ability to cry. 

“I… I don’t really know. I picked you up down at the ruins and took you to an ambulance. We were just getting in when you started screaming and writhing in pain. The paramedics here put you on a stretcher and looked at you but found nothing to be really wrong with you. Your screaming died down to some small whimpers and we moved on. Then…. Then you started screaming again and we saw the gaping hole forming in your chest. The doctors frantically did what they could but they weren’t sure if you would live or die. I-I was   
terrified. Please, never do that again.” 

Frisk was reminded of their dream at this point and started to choke up. That was what Asgore had said before Chara came into the equation.

“Frisk please don’t cry. It wasn’t all that bad. We’ll both be fine. I was just worried, that’s all.”

Frisk spoke through her tears. “It’s not that. I had a dream. And… And…”

She burst into loud sobs again and swatted the hands of the paramedics away. She tried to sit up but her entire body responded with a jolt of excruciating pain. 

“Frisk. Stop.” 

Asriel woke up at all of the commotion. He looked to Frisk and got up to give her a hug. 

Sans stopped him. “Try not to hurt her my little fuzzy friend. I may have already made that mistake.” “Frisk, do you know this kid?”

Frisk realized that Sans must have had no idea who Asriel was.

“That’s Asriel. I went to the underground to save him.” 

“Save him from what?” 

“I went to save him from himself.”

Sans had absolutely no idea what she meant by this but he decided that they would pick up the conversation again later. 

“How did you find me?” Frisk asked.

“You really thought that I wouldn’t have ways of keeping track of you? Wherever you are? Remember that convenient pile of leaves?”

Frisk nodded.

“Well, I had a string placed in that particular pile of leaves and said string was attached to my finger. When you fell into it, the string pulled on my finger and I woke up and went to go find you.”

Frisk was confused. “How did you know that I would be there and how did you know that it was me and now just a random person that fell in a pile of leaves?”

“Umm… Who else would be outside playing in the leaves by the beach in the middle of the night?” 

He had a point. Frisk chuckled. The chuckle was immediately followed up by a cough which thus led to frisk violently coughing up blood. Lots and lots of blood. At this point the paramedics began their work again. Frisk stopped coughing and laid down. She gave a little bloody smile before passing out in the ambulance. She looked…. Peaceful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up an in empty hospital room. She was no longer bleeding and she felt a needle in her wrist. She was being given blood. There were actually quite a few things Frisk was afraid of, but blood probably scared her the most. She froze at the sight of the blood bag hanging above her. She started to shiver. A small whimper made its way out of Frisk’s throat. Toriel then opened the door. She knew all of Frisk’s fears and she realized why Frisk was staring at the ceiling. Toriel swiftly made her way down to the bedside and blocked Frisk’s view of the bag, hugging her lovingly. 

"Everything is ok my child. It’s all going to be ok now.”

Frisk calmed down and noticed the tear stains on Toriel’s sleep-deprived face. She must have met Asriel. 

She spoke again “We were so worried for you. Small one, why did you leave? Was it because of your nightmare?”

Frisk nodded. “I had to save him.”

Toriel looked like she had seen a ghost. “I… I… Thank you Frisk!” she said as she began to cry tears of joy.

Frisk thought of a question that she anxiously waited for a response to. “How-How long have I been out?” 

“3 days.” 

Frisk was shocked by this. She had so much that she needed to do in her ambassador duties. She tried to sit up, but she was met by a wave of unbearable pain. 

“No Frisk! You need to rest. Everything will be taken care of for you.” 

Frisk saw a small look of sadness on Toriel’s face and asked what was wrong. 

“How did you save my son?”

Frisk was sure that Toriel wouldn’t like the answer.

“I um… I… don’r remember” Frisk lied with a little smile. 

Somehow, Toriel believed her. It must have been due to the fact that Frisk had just had a traumatic experience and that was a very reasonable possibility to have lost the memory of certain things. 

“Odd. Asriel does not remember either.” 

Frisk was sincerely surprised by this. How could he not remember? It all happened right in front of him. He was watching it happen! Maybe he passed out when Frisk pushed her soul into his body before she had passed out. 

Toriel spoke. “Well it does not matter now. Just rest up and get better. I will make you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie when you are able to return home.”

Frisk decided that was best and closed her eyes, lying back down onto the hospital bed. 

Toriel left the room and turned the lights off, smiling as she closed the door as silently as she could.


	3. The Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk begin their lives on the surface and Asriel shows frisk a new spot that he found.

(Before I begin, I have a question for everyone reading. Do you guys want me to post more than one chapter this week? I have the 4th written but I like to have a week to revise and edit it. let me know what you think I should do because I do read the comments. All 2 of them :). This chapter is just some happy fun times and filler. I do expect a lot of chapters to be like this because they come easy to me to write. I have kind of noticed I’m better at writing fluff and emotional stuff rather than action and drama but I do try to mix in that stuff to make it interesting for everyone. Although I would definitely like some suggestions on how to proceed with the story. Nothing is guaranteed at this point and I'm kind of just making it up as I go along. Help would be appreciated. BTW the lines going across the screen are for time skips so whenever you see those, it just means time has passed. Thanks for the support! Enjoy!)

Frisk was released from the hospital in a couple of days. She had been told not to do anything that would put stress on her shoulder, but she completely ignored the doctor’s advice. Over time, Asriel and she grew to be like siblings. They would run around outside in the forest behind the house and play tag, hide and seek, and other fun games. They lived on a street with a couple of humans and a whole lot of monsters. Almost everyone Frisk knew lived on her street. Monster kid, Alphys and Undyne, Napstablook and Mettaton, even Asgore lived next door to Toriel and the children so that he could spend time with them. Asgore had helped build the houses from scratch and they were all very large. Much to her suspicion, Toriel had received a house that was a small bit larger than the rest so Sans and Papyrus lived with them. Even though Frisk had time to play with Asriel and the rest of her friends, much of her time was taken up by her job as the ambassador. Every day, Asgore would knock on the door early in the morning and Toriel would bring Frisk downstairs, half asleep, still wrapped in her covers and dressed in her pajamas. She made Frisk pancakes and always half-heartedly offered Asgore some breakfast, but he would always decline her offer stating, “I thank you for your hospitality, but you needn’t work yourself too hard.” When Frisk finished, Asgore would take her by the hand and walk off down the street to the office where they worked. The child worked in   
Asgore’s office so that she would never be too bored and could help him with human culture and such. 

There were a few small riots and some of the humans were hostile, but surprisingly, most of the humans changed their minds about monsters after some convincing and a few months of living with them. They realized that the monsters were friendly and were not angry with the humans, just tired of living in the underground. 

Frisk enjoyed Asgore’s company. He was nice and she was starting to see the “king fluffybuns” side of him. He was very loving and always made Frisk’s work enjoyable. He had sort of become like a father to her along with Sans. She liked working even though she was just a kid. She knew that she wouldn’t want to do this forever but she was happy to do it until school started and she would only have to work when absolutely necessary. 

As summer came to a close, Asriel came bursting through the door, scaring Frisk half to death. 

“HELLOOOOO FRISK!”

“Um. Hi.”

“I gotta show you something. Come on let’s go!”

“Ok.”

Papyrus was off working at the Italian place he had opened up. He had become a pretty good cook in the few months since coming up and he already started to expand his cooking expertise to ravioli and lasagna. Toriel and Sans were off doing…..something I guess. They were often missing and the children had begun to make guesses on what they were doing on their way to Asriel’s surprise.

“They are totally off fighting some bad guys or something. Man, Mom and Uncle Sans are so cool.” Asriel said. He was often quite oblivious about these kind of things. 

Frisk replied with a chuckle, “umm… You totally can’t tell can you? They’re completely in loooooove.” 

Asriel recoiled back, “Ew no! Mom and Uncle Sans? That’s totally not happening. I-Is it?”

Frisk nodded. 

“Well… We um… We can’t be sure of anything just yet can we?” His face was a bright red. 

Frisk cocked her head to the side in confusion, but decided to drop the subject because Asriel had a strange look on his face. 

Frisk decided to cheer Asriel up in the best way she knew how. Tickling. He was really ticklish. I mean REALLY ticklish. You could just touch him on the side and he would jump and laugh. Frisk however was going for the juicy stuff. He had a spot right underneath his chin that if you got just right, he would bleat. It was hilarious. Frisk loved it when he bleated. She would laugh and smile her big trademarked   
smile whenever he did it. 

As she reached for the spot, Asriel’s eyes widened. He tried to dodge out of the way, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

“Frisk! No! Meh! Meeeeeeh!”

Frisk doubled over laughing and Asriel lunged at her, pinning her to the grass and tickling her everywhere. While Frisk was not nearly as ticklish as Asriel, she was still very ticklish and Asriel knew how to retaliate. 

They battled for about 10 minutes, tickling and laughing as they went. However, Asriel finally couldn’t take it anymore and let Frisk win. 

Asriel was out of breath, “We should keep going, I want to get there before sundown.”

Frisk got up and walked alongside Asriel. They walked through the forest for a couple of minutes in silence, simply observing the beauty of nature until they came to an opening. 

“Wow! It’s beautiful!” Frisk declared

“I know! I wanted us to have a special place that no one else knew about, like a secret base!”

“Wait, not even mom knows about this place?” 

Asriel shook his head. 

“Does Sans know about his place?”

Asriel again shook his head, but more energetically this time. 

“Wow I’m impressed bro.”

The children took a moment to look at the beautiful place Asriel had found. The opening had led to a cliff side which had a path that went down to the beach. In front of the children, there was a beautiful peninsula with an old abandoned lighthouse and a large fallen tree that was hollow down the middle. This place was very secluded. The ocean spread out in front of them and the forest stretched for miles to the left and right. They could see mount Ebott and the city next to it just over the tree line on the right of them.   
They headed down to the beach and walked along it to a large cave burrowed into the Cliffside. 

“This is my favorite spot down here. It’s really nice to just sit in the entrance and watch the sun set over the horizon.” Said the goat child. 

“Wait, how many times have you been here?” asked Frisk 

“Only once or twice when you were at work with my dad.” 

Frisk knew he was lying to her. She gave him a deathly look of suspicion.

“Alright I’ve been here maybe 6 or 7 times when you weren’t home.”

Another look. He finally gave in. 

“Ok… I’ve been down here almost every night because of all of the nightmares I have.”

Frisks heart melted at this. 

“Az, you’ve been having nightmares? You should have told me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been having them too.” Frisk said with a patient smile.

Asriel looked up at frisk. He had tears in his eyes.

“Frisk I had no idea that you-“

“Az it’s fine. I’m fine, really.” Frisk said gently

“No! No it’s not! I wish I knew. I would have told you about this place and-“

“Asriel it’s fine.” Frisk reassured him. 

“Frisk, is there any way I can help you? You’re-“

“It’s. Fine.” Frisk demanded. She was getting frustrated.

“Sis. I’m so sorry. I-“

“ASRIEL IT’S FINE!” Frisk yelled now with tears in her eyes. 

“IM FINE. IM REALLY… FINE… IM… IM…”

Frisk broke down into tears. Asriel caught her as she crumbled to the ground, sobbing. He now noticed the bags under her eyes.

“Frisk, when was the last time you got any sleep?” He asked 

She spoke softly into his shoulder. “Tuesday.”

“Frisk. You haven’t slept in 3 days? Gosh. Im so sorry.”

“No Asriel. It’s not your fault.” 

“Frisk, why do you sound so grown up when you say that?” Asriel asked.

“I’m older than most would think.” She replied.

Asriel looked down. “Oh. Resets. I see… “ 

Asriel knew about the strangeness of the timeline and figured that he and Frisk were probably within a couple of years of each other if you counted it like that. They were really only both 10 years old. 

“Why… Why didn’t you tell me?” Frisk asked trough her tears. 

“About what?” 

“This place.” 

“Oh. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I thought that it was just my problem that I had to deal with.”

“Then why did you tell me now?”

Asriel smiled, “Like I said, I wanted us to have a secret place where we could hang out.”

“You’re really nice. You know that?”

“Thanks Sis.”

Frisk stopped crying and leaned up against Asriel, closing her eyes and falling asleep against his shoulder. She must have been extremely tired considering she hadn’t slept for 3 days  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Frisk?” Asked the little monster lightly shaking his adopted sister. 

“Yeah Az?” Frisk said waking up. 

“I like our life up here. I want it to last forever.”

Frisk knew what he was implying. “Don’t worry Az, I’m never resetting again.”

“Thank you Frisk. That means a lot to me.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now dark out and the two sat silently watching the tide pushing and pulling. 

“Az!” 

“Yeah Sis?” He sat up rubbing his eyes. He must have drifted off. 

“Look! A shooting star! Make a wish before it goes away!”

Both children closed their eyes and thought out their wishes. 

Asriel spoke up when they were done. “What did you wish for? I wished that-“

“Az! You can’t say it out loud or else it won’t come true!”

“Oh… Ok.” Asriel said, disappointed. 

“We should probably head back now” Frisk said.

“Yeah.” 

And with that they both got up and began to walk home hand In hand not knowing that they had both wished for the exact same thing.


	4. a Night and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is beginning to have nightmares so Asriel takes her down to their secret base. The next day is the first day is the first day of school and everything is normal until...

(Hey guys! I was thinking about maybe writing in first person from Frisk’s perspective since I have some plans that I can’t quite say yet ;). Problem is, I’m not a girl and thus I don’t really know how girls think. I can try to write based on what I’ve read from a female Frisk’s perspective, but I’m not really sure how it would turn out. I might start using this technique when they enter their middle school years because reasons ;). Ya but I’m a dude so I have only a very small idea of how girls think so I don’t know how that would turn out. Maybe I’ll try writing one chapter like that when I get around to the time I want to use it and you guys can tell me what you think. Also, I forgot to mention this earlier. In my AU, Chara is also a girl. It makes her creepier to me.)

Frisk had begun to have her routine nightmares when she awoke to Asriel shaking her. 

“Frisk. I heard you down there. Are you having nightmares?”

They slept in a bunk bed with Asriel on the top bunk. It always made Frisk feel safe to have Asriel sleeping above her. It was like he was protecting her from any danger that might come her way. Frisk nodded feeling a slight stinging in her shoulder. 

“Want to head down to our secret base? It always helps me whenever I have nightmares.”

Frisk nodded once again. She was too tired to speak. She stood up and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around herself. 

“Ready” Said the sleepy human.

“Alright, let’s go!”

They walked down to their hideout in silence, knowing that they might wake up one of their neighbors and be caught. Once they approached the Cliffside, Frisk spoke.

“Asriel, you know you never have to do this for me right?”

Asriel replied with a smile. “I know, but I want to make sure you don’t have any more nightmares.”

Frisk was very thankful for that. 

She lied down on the grass by a tree and Asriel sat next to her. 

“What are you doing?” frisk asked.

“I’m sitting here until you go to sleep.”

“Aw… Azzy, that’s ok, you don’t need to do that.”

Asriel just smiled and shook his head. “Yes I do. I’m gonna keep all your nightmares away!”

Frisk reached her hand out. Asriel took it. She then proceeded to pull him down next to her and wrap her arms around him before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Asriel was shocked. He took it in for a moment and then rested his hand on her shoulder. She winced. It still hurt from her encounter with Chara.

“Oh! I’m sorry Frisk!” Asriel said, covering his eyes with his floppy ears. 

“That’s ok Az.”

She took his hands and began to rub the fur with her fingers. They were very soft and warm. They sat together for a while before Asriel noticed something. 

“Frisk why are there all these little cuts on your hands?”

Frisk pulled her hands away, bringing them close to her chest. She lowered her head and curled her legs up to her chest as well. 

“It’s nothing.” Frisk said in a muffled voice. 

“Frisk, what is it?”

“Like I said, it’s nothing.”

“Frisk, I’ve lived with you long enough to know when you’re lying to me.”

Frisk said nothing and turned around, pulling up her shirt to show Asriel her back. It was covered in thousands of cuts and gashes. Some looked fresh.

“Frisk! What happened?”

“She happened.” 

Asriel clenched his fists and his face became serious. He knew exactly who she was.

“How? How does she get to you? She’s dead.”

“She comes in my nightmares and attacks me. I’ve gotten better at dodging her, but every time I wake up with these cuts from where she had sliced me with her knife. That’s why I haven’t been sleeping at all. I don’t want anything… bad… to happen.” 

Asriel replied. “We need to get you to some sort of hospital or something.”

“Why? So they can just be confused and then study me and then be even more confused? I don’t think so.”

“Well, let’s at least tell mom.” 

Frisk shook her head. “No we can’t, she’ll just do something rash or something.”

“What about Alphys? She’s dealt with magic and medicine before.”

“No! I really just don’t want to tell anyone!” Frisk shouted. 

“Frisk, if you just keep all your problems to yourself, no one will ever be able to help you.”

Frisk just stared out towards the ocean. “I know… I know.”

“Here. Lie down.”

She did and Asriel lied down with her. 

“I’ll just have to sleep with you until the nightmares go away.” 

Frisk hesitated, but then gave in and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up in her bed with Toriel shaking her.

“Frisk! It’s time to get up! It’s the first day of school!”

Frisk shot up and threw her covers off. This was the first time she had been to school since she fell into the underground. She was now in the 5th grade. This was Asriel’s first time in human school so she was exited to help him out and introduce him. Frisk had been working on the bill to integrate monsters into human schools for months and it had finally gotten passed 2 months prior to the first day of school.

She put on her pants and sweater and went downstairs. She smelled something delicious. No. No she couldn’t have.

“Frisk dear! I made your favorite! Cinnamon-butterscotch pie for the first day of school!” 

Man this day was going great. Toriel had made pie and Frisk was going to school with her bro. What could possibly make this day any better? Sans then arrived with Papyrus from upstairs. They had Asriel and Frisk’s backpacks in hand. 

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!”

“Morning Pap!” Frisk replied with a full mouth of pie. 

“I HOPE YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI BECAUSE I PACKED IT FOR YOUR LUNCH TODAY!”

“Aw thanks Papyrus.” Frisk loved papyrus’ spaghetti. He had improved so much once he started taking real cooking lessons and his business was booming. Apparently everyone loved it just as much as Frisk did. 

Once she and Asriel were done eating, they grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. They ran into Asgore’s big fluffy chest on the other side. 

“Don’t I get a hug before you two head off to school?”

The two jumped up on him and hugged him. Once they let go, Asgore waved to Toriel and walked back to his house as the two children began their walk to school. 

As they approached the large elementary school, Asriel simply stood wide eyed at the huge building. 

“It’s so much bigger than monster school!”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be great!”

“Yup. Ehe-he-he.”

Frisk noticed something was up. “Asriel what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know Frisk. I’m just nervous.” Asriel replied tugging at his ears.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I’m in your class so we’ll be able to spend all day together.” 

“Alright, let’s head in!” 

The two children walked in the doors of the elementary school and noticed how many people were really at the school. It was mostly humans but the monsters Frisk saw seemed to be enjoying themselves. She walked by monster kid and waved, he was in the grade below her. 

As Frisk and Asriel walked into their new classroom, a hush fell over the students. They began mumbling and whispering to each other. 

“Good morning!” Frisk said aloud so the class could hear.

“My name is Frisk, but you already know that. This is Asriel! He’s my brother!”

One kid chimed in. “How can he be your brother if he’s a monster?”

Frisk scowled. “Adopted brother.”

The child shrugged and went back to his work. 

“Any other questions?” Frisk asked.

The class was silent so Frisk simply nodded and took her seat with Asriel next to her. 

The day was mostly full of name games and fun activities until it came time for band class. Asriel had decided to play the flute because it was really the only instrument he could play without breaking the reed or just sounding like total trash due to his lack of defined lips. Frisk played the cello and she kinda sucked. She was not a musician in the slightest. Az however was very talented with a flute. He had begun to take piano lessons from Undyne in the time since they had been above ground as well.

The bell rang after a short lunchtime and an hour back in class. The two went outside the school grounds to go home, but when they opened the door, they saw something awful. A few older kids were bullying Monster kid. Asriel always hated the sight of bullying so he naturally started to walk over. 

“Az, let me handle this. I can solve this diplomatically.”

“Fine. Just make sure it ends poorly for those bullies.”

Frisk walked over to the group that was bullying Monster Kid. He was backed up into a corner now. 

“Hey guys! How ya doing? Might I be able to ask what’s going on here?” 

“None of your business.” Replied the tallest and biggest of the bullies.

“Well, actually it is as I’m the human-monster ambassador, and I have to manage any incidents of inequality or oppression of these poor creatures.”

“Frick off.” 

Frisk fake gasped. “Oooh… Such ‘bad language’ I’m afraid that’s going to get you nowhere.”

“It’ll get my fist to your face.” 

“Man, you are just great at comebacks aren’t cha?” Frisk was toying with him.

He was angry now and he decided to throw a punch. Asriel covered his eyes. Frisk easily dodged the punch. If she could dodge the expert killer that is Chara, she could dodge this loser. He ran past her and lost his balance. He recovered and ran to throw another punch. This time, he was serious. He missed again, but he was getting faster and more accurate. Frisk jumped up in the air and rolled over his back, all the while, the bully wildly swinging at her. She went down to dodge a wide hook but didn’t expect the other hand to come in from the bottom. It hit her square in the jaw. She went flying back and lay sprawled out against the pavement, blood dripping from her nose. 

Asriel yelled. “Frisk! No! You… You-You bastard!”

(Just a side note here, I don’t swear, but this is the only word that I could find that could be slightly offensive while still not being horrible. Sorry.)

His hands glowed with orange flame and his eyes became completely black with bright red irises and golden pupils. The black streaks had begun to appear on his face and his teeth had grown even sharper that they usually were into terrifying fangs. He carried a chaos saber on his back and he had rainbows emanating from his entire body. He was suddenly dressed in a royal robe and had grown to about 7 or 8 feet tall with horns bigger than those of Asgore. This sufficiently scared the kid and he ran off screaming and crying. The rest just stood still and started, mouths agape. 

“Get... Away from her…” said the terrifying beast as he pulled out the massive sword from behind his back, pulling it to his side and letting it hit the concrete, easily splitting it in two.

The bullies got the idea and ran away in fear for their very lives. 

Asriel became himself again and ran to Frisk’s side. 

“Frisk! Are you ok?”

She was out cold. Asriel tried to stop some the bleeding with his hands but was unsuccessful.  
Monster kid was still in shock

“That… Was… AWESOME!!!! Dude, you are soooooo cool!!!!”

“Well it didn’t feel awesome. It felt… Dark. Evil.” Asriel replied stoically.

He pulled out his cell phone as some teachers came by to help Frisk. Asriel had an old flip phone Toriel had given him as a way to communicate with her. He dialed Toriel’s number.

“Mom! Frisk’s hurt! Come down to school quick!”

Toriel replied with a quick “Oh no. On my way now. Love you!” And hung up. 

Asriel simply stood looking at his hands, shivering. He was ashamed of what he’d done. It felt so cold and sinister. He sat down on the   
front steps and began to cry. 

“Im so sorry Frisk. I’m So… Sorry…”


	5. The Inevitable Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up after being knocked out and everyone finds out about the cuts she got from Chara. But will she tell them where she got them? Find out in this exciting chapter of OVERTALE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I would just like to take a moment to say that I do take lots of inspiration from fanfics that I’ve read. I take some ideas and put them into mine. One of these is Asriel and Frisk’s secret base. I got this from “all my hopes and dreams” by taiyakisoba (absolutely AMAZING fanfic btw. By far the best I’ve read. PLEASE go read it). Also, is there literally anything you’d like me to do in this fanfic series? If so, comment! I will certainly consider it and if I do decide not to go forward with it, it would really only be because it interferes with my overarching plot. One more thing! I'm planning on probably doing a major chapter dump this week because I wrote 5 chapters over the break so be expecting lots of goodness and some really groundbreaking stuff coming this week. Although I might leave you with a cliffhanger at the end of the week just to troll you! lololololol! Thanks! –Panda)

“Asriel! Stop that!” Frisk could hear a voice say. 

She could feel something shaking her body. She opened her eyes and saw Asriel kneeling beside her, shaking her body, crying. Toriel was sitting in a chair next to her. Frisk was  
lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. She turned her head to the side and moaned quietly. Her head hurt. 

“Frisk! Thank God you’re awake!” Toriel stood up and hugged her. She flinched, but it didn’t hurt. She probably expected it to because of when sans hugged her in the ambulance that night.

She was not in a hospital. That was for sure. More of a… a science lab? She must be in Alphys’ house because she had a private lab in the basement. Frisk had never seen it before though. She had never asked if she could. She didn’t want to intrude on Alphys’ private work. 

Wait just a second. Frisk was in a hospital gown? Oh no. They must have seen the- 

“Frisk, they found out about the cuts.” Asriel said when Toriel had left the room in search of Alphys. 

“How did they react?” Frisk inquired, sitting up against her pillows. 

“Well, they were certainly shocked, but they don’t know why you have them. Told them I didn’t know.”

“Thank you Azzy.” Frisk replied, relieved.

At this point Alphys, Toriel, and Undyne walked into the room. Alphys looked worried. 

She was whispering, but Frisk could still hear. “B-By the looks of them, they’re kn-knife wounds.”

“Where could she have possibly gotten knife wounds?” toriel asked. 

“That’s not even the worst part” Undyne chimed in. “They seem to be from the same knife as the incident a few months ago.” 

“D-do you think she’ll tell us? She never told us who d-did it l-last time.”

Undyne worked as the school’s gym teacher as well as Alphys’ lab assistant. She appeared to have learned a lot about science in the time since Frisk had seen her last. She was going to say hi in gym that day, but Undyne was at home sick. She was still a bit stuffy and looked tired. 

Oh Lord, were they going to find out? Frisk really didn’t want to tell them but would have to if she was asked. She had to think of something to say in the meanti-

“Frisk dear, how are you feeling?” Toriel interrupted her thought. 

Frisk was so occupied in her mad dash for an escape from the inevitable question that she didn’t answer. 

“F-F-Frisk?” Alphys asked worriedly. 

Again, no response. 

“HEY PUNK! ANSWER THE QUESTION!” Undyne yelled in Frisk’s face. 

This sufficiently got Frisk’s attention.

“What? Oh! I’m fine.”

Toriel spoke. “Frisk, there’s no need to be untruthful. We know.”

“I… I… I don’t want to talk about it.” She clearly had not found an escape quickly enough. Asriel was holding his ears over his eyes.

“Frisk, who is hurting you like this?” Toriel pleaded. 

“Yeah! I need to know so I can go shove a spear up their- I mean um…. Uh… kindly ask them to stop… doing that… um… yeah…” Toriel was staring at Undyne impatiently. 

Frisk merely stared at the ground, face scrunched up, with tears streaming down her face. No one even knew Chara was inside Frisk besides Asriel. Toriel would certainly faint if she heard. What could Frisk do? Tell them? “Oh yeah, your other dead child comes in my nightmares and tries to kill me because she’s a psychopathic maniac who wants to destroy the world!” No. How could she escape this horrible question? Frisk then thought of something. It would hurt. A lot. Would she even be strong enough? She would do anything to keep this information a secret. She put her fist at her side before launching it at her own face. Toriel gasped. Alphys covered her face in a clipboard. 

Frisk felt a hand on her face. It was no punch however, but a warm hand laid gently across her cheek. She noticed now the fist inches away from her face, caught by a blue, scaly hand. Undyne stood close to Frisk with one hand on her cheek and another on her fist. Her face was that of a mother comforting a child, soft and gentle with one corner of her mouth raised slightly. 

“Frisk, do you really think I would let you do that to yourself?” She asked.

Undyne always had a huge, boisterous personality, but now, she was very quiet and gentle. This was a side Frisk had never seen of Undyne. 

Frisk was in shock. Now, everyone would need to know. Frisk had just tried to knock herself out over this secret. It was clearly important.

“Frisk, we need to know.” Undyne said calmly. 

“Why?! Why do you need to know so badly who comes and does this to me?” Frisk screamed.

“Frisk, we just want to help you.” Toriel added.

“WELL WHAT IF I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP?!?!?” Frisk screamed as she jumped out of the bed, running past everyone, grabbing her clothes, and bolting out of the house and out into the woods. She could hear the voices calling her name growing slowly quieter as she ran deeper into the woods. She had to get away. She had to go somewhere no one would find her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why hello there…” Said the voice. That terrifying voice. Her voice.

“Not now please.” Frisk said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting some complicated thing about your feelings?”

“Maybe you are.” Frisk replied angrily.

“ooo… feisty. Finally gaining a spine girly?”

“SHUT UP WILL YOU?” Frisk shouted. “You just want to hurt me so get it over with will you?”

Chara was a bit surprised by this. “You want me to hurt you? I mean, gladly, but you want me to?”

“I can’t tell them about this. About you. I just can’t. Maybe I should just die and save them the pain of knowing.” 

“Booooooring. You’re just gonna sit down and let me kill you? I don’t kill people just because I like watching them die. Well, I do, but I like the struggle. The way they try so desperately to hold on to their miserable lives while I know they won’t last forever. Eventually, I get to them. Every. Single. Time.”

Frisk sat down. “Well I’m afraid you’ll get no such pleasure from me.”

“You know what? This time, I’m gonna let you live, just to see how you explain me to your friends. To see Toriel cry over me. To see you explain how you killed everyone. But should you ever come back to me like this, I will not hold back.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up inside a hollow tree in the dark. She could hear someone calling her name. It was Asriel. 

“Frisk? Are you there?”

She sat up and hit her head on the roof of the tree trunk. 

“Ow!” Frisk exclaimed. 

“Frisk!”

“I’m sorry Azzy. I couldn’t tell them. I couldn’t bear to tell them about my genocide runs. About Chara.”

Asriel looked concerned. “You have to tell them eventually. You can never right your wrongs without first confessing your sins.”

“Where did you hear that? It’s all philosophical and stuff.”

“Dad told me when we lived in the underground.” Asriel replied with a smile.

Frisk stepped out of the tree trunk and sat down next to Asriel on the Cliffside, feet hanging over the edge. 

“Hey Azzy?”

“Yeah Frisk?”

“What should we name this place?” Frisk said as she looked off into the distant moon that shone over the waves, with its long arms pushing and pulling the tide back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

“How about the lookout?” Asriel spoke up, pulling frisk out of her trance.

“That’s… Nice. I Like it.”

The two simply sat there on the edge of the cliff, at peace with the world. They didn’t want to worry about the events that would inevitably occur when they got home. They just sat and looked out into the ocean, talking and laughing the night away.

And Frisk was happy.


	6. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk must explain her injuries to her friends and family. How will they handle it? Find out in this exciting chapter of OVERTALE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't have much to say other than I appreciate all of the feedback you guys have been giving me and I would like any critique you may have. I'm about to stretch the cannon pretty far in the next few chapters so prepare yourselves. If you have any comments concerns, need clarification, have cuestions or anything else that starts with a c (haha get it? because questions doesnt start with a c really. LOL), don't hesitate to put it in the comments. I read them all! Oh you can expect another chapter tomorrow, but It'll be really short. It's just a bonus chapter. Thanks! -Panda

Frisk and Asriel were walking home in silence. They knew what was about to happen. Everyone would most likely be up waiting for them to get back. Toriel would be crying, sans would be passed out on the couch, exhausted, and Papyrus and Undyne would probably be talking about how if Asriel didn’t get back in ten minutes, they would go look for Frisk themselves. A thought occurred to Frisk.

“Azzy, what time is it?” 

Asriel looked puzzled. “I don’t really know, but the last time I checked it was 3 o’clock.”

“You guys were up all night searching for me?!?!?” Frisk nearly woke up several of their neighbors.

“Well of course we were. You mean a lot to us Frisk. We wouldn’t let you just run off like that.”

They were now approaching their house and Frisk was petrified. Was she sure she wanted to do this? Yes. She had to. It was the right thing to do and she never could’ve lived with herself if she hadn’t. 

She turned the doorknob before she heard a jumble of loud crashing noises. The door flung itself open with Undyne on the other side of it. 

“Punk!” Undyne yelled. She knelt down and gave frisk the most unbelievably strong hug anyone ever felt. Frisk made a slight wheezing sound.

“Oh… Sorry!” Undyne patted all around frisk’s body to check if she was alright. She was becoming rather motherly recently.

The next person to tackle Frisk into a worried hug, surprisingly, was Sans. He picked her up and had her suspended in a hug. He put out his arm and hoisted her up so she was sitting on it next to his hip bone. Her arms were flung around his neck. 

Toriel and the rest of the gang came over next. They all had tears in their eyes. Sans put Frisk down after a short kiss on his skull and frisk spoke up. 

“Im ready to tell you what happened now.”

Toriel spoke now. “My child, if you really don’t want to tell us that badly, you don’t have to.”

“Yes I do! It’s time you all learned. If that’s okay with you sans.”

Sans knew what she meant and simply nodded. The grin disappeared from his face and drooped down into the face of someone who’s been through hell and back, and didn’t particularly like what they saw. 

“I’m not an innocent person. I’m no pacifist.” Frisk said. “I… This time, yes. I didn’t… I… Look, I am able to do something called SAVE and RESET. That means that when I die, I can just go back and do it over again. I can also reset my entire life back to when I fell into the ruins with Toriel. I don’t know why I have the ability to do this, but I do, and only Asriel and Sans are capable of remembering these resets. I’ve been through this journey thousands of times, each time changing things to see how people would react. This time is the only time I’ve managed to save Asriel and it’s also the longest I‘ve ever been on the surface. Most of the time, I went through as a pacifist, including the first time I fell down, but there have been times when I’ve killed certain monsters. And there have been times… When… When I’ve killed every monster.”

Everyone gasped besides Sans and Asriel.

Frisk continued. “I became so curious with how things would go that I decided to kill every living thing that came my way!” Frisk’s eyes were full of tears now. “I killed Toriel, I killed Papyrus, I killed Undyne, I killed Mettaton, I killed Alphys, I killed Sans, I killed Asgore. I even killed Asriel. And that’s not even the worst part! The worst part is I enjoyed it! I enjoyed watching the life drain out of every monster I killed as they turned to dust! And because of these times, I met her. That girl that erased everything. The girl that erased the world. And I gave her the ability to do so. Now I face the consequences for my actions. She is the one that’s in my nightmares. She is the one who does this to me. She comes and she attacks in my dreams with that psychopathic grin on her face and an old bloody kitchen knife in hand.”

Everyone was in shock. Toriel broke the silence. “Who is this girl?” Her hands were shaking. 

“Her name is Ch… Cha…”

Asgore spoke. “Chara?”

Frisk simply nodded. Toriel placed her hand over her mouth as she began to cry. She ran upstairs to her room bawling all the way. 

Sans ran after her. “Tori! TORI!” 

Frisk stood looking at the ground with tears dripping from her face onto the soft carpet below. 

“Im… Sorry.” Were the only words she managed to speak before she too burst into tears and ran to her room upstairs. It was Asriel who ran after her. The rest simply stood there, taking it all in. How could Frisk have done this? How? She always seemed to so nice and she would never hurt a fly. “How could she have killed me?” They all thought. They migrated to the living room and sat down on the couches and chairs in that room. They were all tired. They all fell asleep within a matter of minutes with Papyrus and Asgore in separate chairs, and Undyne and Alphys leaned up against each other on the couch. The room was peaceful. Even though the events that had taken place were so terrible, after a couple minutes, things had turned deadly quiet. Frisk was crying in the bathroom attached to her room while Asriel banged on the door.

“Frisk! Please! Let me in!” 

“No Asriel! I just want to be alone right now.” 

“And when has that ever helped you Frisk?!?” He seemed angry but his anger died down into sadness. “I just want to help you…”

The door opened slightly and Asriel saw Frisk sitting in a corner with her head hanged and tears flowing rapidly down her face. She was having a panic attack. She was hyperventilating and she couldn’t even speak through her tears. Asriel simply placed his arms around her and repeatedly told her everything would be alright. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. Asriel placed her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep in his arms in the bathroom. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Asriel knew that everything would be ok. And with that thought, he drifted off and kept all of Frisk’s nightmares away.


	7. Bonus Chapter The Fallen Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter about what happened to toriel when she ran upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY SHORT!!!! ITS JUST A BONUS CHAPTER!!! EXPECT A FULL CHAPTER EITHER TOMORROW OR FRIDAY!!!! PROBABLY TOMORROW!!!! WHY AM I SAYING EVERYTHING IN ALL CAPS?!?!?!?!?!? I DONT KNOW!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Toriel was in her room. Sans was sitting beside her on her bed as she cried into his shoulder. 

“Sssshh… It’s all going to be ok.” Sans said trying to comfort her.

“No! Nothing is ‘ok’. My child is a psychopath who kills for fun!” Toriel said through her tears.

“Tori, Frisk is not a psychopath! And they sure don’t kill for fun. You should’ve seen their face when they finally killed me. That was not the face of someone who wanted to kill. It was the face of… Remorse.”

“I wasn’t talking about Frisk! I was talking about Chara.” 

Sans was shocked. “Chara is your kid? I thought your only kid was Asriel!”

“Chara was the first human to fall into the underground. We took them in. You know the rest of the story.”

“All too well…” Sans said solemnly. “I helped my dad, Dr. Gaster, build the soul containment units for Asgore.”

They both decided to change the subject once this topic was brought up. 

“Sans, why didn’t you tell me about this?” Toriel had stopped crying.

“I didn’t tell any of you because I wanted to save you the pain of knowing. All three of us did.”

“All three of you… Frisk!” Toriel stood up. “I have to go check on Frisk! She must be in so much emotional turmoil right now.”

The two monsters stepped out of their room and walked quietly down the hallway. They noticed the four monsters that were asleep downstairs. They tiptoed over to Asriel and Frisk’s room and turned the doorknob quietly. The door opened slowly. Neither Frisk nor Asriel was in the room, however the bathroom light was on. Sans and Toriel approached the door and opened it, revealing two children, sleeping with their heads rested on each other.

Toriel smiled. “Let’s just leave them there. I believe Frisk will be just fine.”


	8. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up and goes downstairs to confront her family about the previous night. Also, timeskip to the end of their 5th grade year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys! Just would like to let you know that in the next chapter, I’m going to stretch the canon very far. Some people may be mad, but that’s ok. At first, the things I do are going to seem really weird but I will try my best to explain them in the best way possible and if you guys have suggestions, comments, concerns, complaints, or need clarification don’t hesitate to put them in the comments, I will respond to you! im gonna post the next chapter on monday just for anyone that might have been wondering. Or maybe if enough people beg me to put out the next one, I'll put it out tomorrow or over the weekend. Thanks! –Panda)

Frisk woke up on Asriel’s shoulder. She slowly moved her head out from under Asriel’s and grabbed him before he could hit the floor. Frisk laid him down gently and smiled. She got up and stepped out of the bathroom. She was hoping to quietly slip out of the house before anyone was awake so she wouldn’t have to face them, but when she stepped out into the hallway, she could see everyone was already downstairs making breakfast! Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys had spent the night there and were now working on cooking bacon, Papyrus was cutting fruit, Sans was flipping pancakes with his magic and Toriel was making, guess what? A pie. A cinnamon butterscotch pie. (Stuff’s delicious by the way, I’ve had some. Oh! I just realized I should probably introduce myself. My name is Andrew, but people like to call me pandrew because of the fact that I’m a panda monster. Very funny guys. I’m trying to write this story based off of my friends Asriel and Frisk. All the stuff that happened in this story is true by the way. I’m just trying to write it like a novel or a fanfiction because it makes it a whole lot more interesting to read. Don’t worry, I pander (lolololol) them a lot about this so I'll get all of the details, and were like best friends so I know them pretty well and I’ve actually been involved in most of these situations in one way or another so I’ll pop up from time to time. Another thing, Frisk and Asriel just love to steal my laptop, so it’s possible they’ll write some stuff sometimes. Ok! Now that that’s over. Let’s get back to the story.)  
Frisk was surprised to say the least, but somewhat pleasantly so. She was hesitant, but she approached the group. 

“Um… Hi.” She said quietly. 

They all waved and Toriel smiled saying a quick “Hello!” Frisk was a small bit weirded out by all of this but she enjoyed having everyone look so happy even after what she told them. She sat down at the table as the final pancakes were being flipped. Toriel went upstairs to wake up Asriel and the rest of the monsters sat down around the table.  
Asgore spoke up. “So Frisk, about last night.” Frisk’s head fell. “We just want to let you know that no matter what you did in the past, we still love you and stand by you all the way. We are glad you told us and we want to help you get through it in any way we can.”

Frisk was overjoyed. She jumped out of her seat and tackled Asgore into a hug crying tears of joy. She and the rest of their family in peace and they were even closer now that Frisk had told them. 

Throughout the year, Frisk spent a lot of time with her family. She was only in the 5th grade so school and homework wasn’t a huge issue. Every day, Asgore would pop in and say hello to Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel before they went off to school. Once the two children had gotten done with school, they would walk home with Undyne and she would spend a couple of hours at their house before going home to help Alphys with her lab work. Toriel spent the most time out of anyone with the children. Of course, Sans and Papyrus were always around, but Toriel always found time to play with the kids or read with them or help them with their homework. Papyrus had taken his business to the next level and was starting a chain of Italian restaurants. He had just opened another one up in the next town over. Sans was the ultimate father figure. He spent most of his time around the kids and had even taken a pay cut at work so he could be at home more often. He worked as a diplomat with Asgore in his office. He had a way with people and the humans actually payed attention to him. Although to be quite honest, his way with people was sometimes rather… Intimidating shall we say. Frisk was extremely happy with the way the year was going. 

The school year passed with very few interesting events. Frisk was actually very happy with this because of all of the strange things that had been happening. She still got nightmares and she still got cuts and gashes, but nothing too serious. Toriel would always check the next day to see what injuries she had sustained. Alphys would also check on her injuries and treat them whenever it was needed. Even though she still did have nightmares, they came much less frequently, but that was only because she would sneak into Asriel’s bed at night and sneak back into her own before morning. Somehow he always kept her nightmares away. Neither of the children really knew why but they would come to find out in the next few years. The bullies that had beaten up Frisk never bothered them again, but Asriel was asked to not use magic at school anymore. Frisk’s entire family came to all of the school events, mostly band and orchestra concerts. Frisk still sucked at cello but Asriel had become extremely good on both the flute and the piano. Frisk was glad she didn’t have to do orchestra in middle school because it was an elective but Asriel would undoubtedly take it. The school that they were going to also had a jazz band so Asriel would most likely join that as well. 

On the last day of school, Frisk’s class signed yearbooks and had a party. The bell rang to get out of school at the end of the day and Undyne was waiting outside the doors for Asriel and Frisk. She was going to take them back to her house that day because Toriel was interviewing for a job as the principal at the local middle school. The two children walked out of the school and they began their journey to Undyne’s house. She lived only a couple houses down from Frisk and Asriel. They arrived and all plopped down onto the couch. Undyne made them all golden flower tea and turned on a video game for them all to play. It was super smash bros. Undyne always won at super smash bros. I think the only person to ever beat her at smash was Alphys and that was the closest game I have ever witnessed. She was teaching the kids how to use smash attacks to beat your enemy in a strategic way when Alphys walked in the door. 

“Hey guys!” She declared. 

“Sup Alphy?” Undyne replied with a huge smile. 

“Guess what I got?” Alphys was beaming. 

All three were curious. “What?” they all asked in unison.

“Well, 2 things. I bought season 5 of Naruto and Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3. And I also have something that only Undyne is allowed to see for now.” She was holding a big envelope

The children were disappointed. They both let out a big “Awwwww…”

“Undyne, would you come into the lab for a sec?” the yellow dino asked.

“Um, sure!”

They both walked into the private laboratory and Undyne spoke up.

“What is it?”

Alphys had a huge grin on her face “It’s Frisk’s test results.”

Undyne’s face lit up. Alphys had taken samples of frisks blood and had sent them in to a larger lab for testing. This envelope could hold the answers to some of the secrets about Frisk’s ability to SAVE and RESET, or it could tell about her backstory. Come to think of it, no one knew about Frisk’s backstory. They had never bothered to ask. 

“Well don’t just stand there, open it up!” Undyne was getting impatient

“Ok. Opening it now!”

Alphys opened the top and slid out the papers inside. There were several papers with pictures of frisk’s blood cells and it had her blood type and it had- both of the monster’s faces turned from delight to shock in milliseconds. 

“Oh no.”


	9. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns more about Frisk's backstory, but what will they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! hope you arent too mad at me with any of the choices I made in this chapter. If you have any questions or comments about it dont hesitate to tell me. BTW, there's going to be a gap between this chapter and the next because i haven't written it yet. It will most likely mark the end of part 1 of overtale but I will do a couple more parts so dont worry. I'm also going to make sure it's very long. Probably like several chapters all rolled up into one. enjoy! -Panda

“No no no. That’s not possible.” Toriel said. 

“Well, I’m afraid it is. Frisk is only half human.” Undyne replied over the phone. 

“This is insane. It’s not like she looks like a monster.” Toriel was freaking out a bit.

“W-well, we didn’t have her test results until today. There’s no way we could have known.” Alphys butted in. 

“So, what exactly is on this results sheet?”

“Well, it has Frisk’s blood type, AB+, some of her personal information and some pictures of her blood and blood cells. Thing is, for one, they decided to take the blood sample and extract DNA from it. They checked the coding and while she has the regular nitrogenous bases of A, C, T, G, and U, she also has X (xenocil), and S (Seronine) which are exclusive to monsters in place of some of the U, and T bases. There was also a clear picture of dust mixed in with the blood cells. All it has is a big ‘What is this?’ Written in the   
margins.” Undyne was explaining to the best of her ability.

“This is too much for me to handle right now.” Toriel said with a bump in her voice. She was most likely sitting down.

“I know Toriel. It’s a lot to take in, but we have to get a better understanding of this.” 

“I-I don’t think we should t-tell Frisk until were absolutely sure of what is happening.” Alphys was starting to freak out as well. 

Undyne was speaking again. “Well I suppose she has all the internal ingredients of a monster. Hope, love, compassion, etc.”

“Yes, but she has no physical features of one.” Toriel sounded frustrated.

“Th-that’s the only thing that I can’t f-figure out. The only possible way frisk could have any features of a monster is if it was in her-“ Alphys stopped. 

Toriel’s eyes widened as she sat in her chair. “Oh no.”

Toriel dropped her phone and ran upstairs. Alphys and Undyne could hear her yelling “Sans! Sans!” from afar. 

“Well, should we take Frisk home?” Undyne asked.

“Yeah. Let’s.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was silent on the way home and Frisk took notice of this.

“Why are you guys so quiet?”

“Sorry Frisk! Were both just kind of tired.” Undyne replied with a half-hearted smile

They approached the big house and opened the door. 

“Undyne and I need to go talk to Sans and Toriel. Stay down here.” Alphys said nervously

The two children sat down on the couch and started a tickle fight. Frisk won and Asriel spoke up. 

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?”

“I dunno. Wanna find out?” frisk replied with a devious smile.

They creeped up the stairs and put their ears up to the door of Toriel’s room. They could hear voices.

“No that’s impossible!” It was Sans.

Undyne chimed in. “It has to be. Unless either Dr. Gaster had any more kids or Papyrus has some sort of secret love life, there’s no other way.” 

“So you’re telling me that I have a half human daughter somewhere? She never told me before the war.” Sans said in a saddened tone.

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, shocked. This was some important information. They listened harder. 

“Imagine how powerful a human-monster hybrid would be in magic. The ability of a monster and the soul power of a human. That power is a lot for one person to have. And of   
the Gaster line too.” Toriel was speaking. She knew the most about magic.

Sans was very serious now. “Yes. We have to find this person. Do we know who or where they are?” 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Undyne spoke up. Yeah. We know exactly who and where they are.”

“Well who?” Sans was getting impatient.

Toriel spoke in a rather nervous tone. “Well. How do I put this?”

“What’s the big deal? Just tell me.” Sans was quite impatient now.

“Well… It’s um… It’s Frisk.”

“WHAT?!?!?!?” Sans yelled.

Frisk nearly fainted at the words. Sans was her father? She was half-monster? This was way too much take in at once. She could hear whispering in the room of people telling Sans to be quiet or else Frisk would hear. Asriel was staring at her.

He whispered. “Frisk are you ok?”

Frisk replied meekly. “I’m going downstairs.” 

She got up quietly and stumbled down the flight of stairs down to the bottom floor and fell onto the couch. She laid there for a while before getting up and getting a glass of water to calm her down. Asriel came downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Frisk. He turned on the TV and turned the channel to one of Mettaton’s shows. Frisk sat, emotionless, until she heard the door open upstairs. She put on a smile and tried to act as normal as she could. Her friends and family all came downstairs. 

Toriel spoke now. “Frisk dear, we have an odd question to ask you.” 

Frisk looked up and smiled, “Ok. What is it?”

Toriel continued. “What was your life like before the war.”

Frisk had a puzzled look on her face. “I’m honestly not really sure. I kind of have a sort of amnesia and I can’t really remember anything from before I fell into the ruins. Well, I have been slowly remembering more and more but I don’t have much.”

Undyne asked a question now. “Is it possible that you remember anything about your family?”

Frisk was looking for answers in her brain. “I remember that I never knew my father.” Sans’ head dropped. “But I do remember a couple of things about my mother. I remember her that her name was Amelia.” Sans’ head jerked back up. “I remember that she had bright green eyes.” The skeleton’s eyes were filling with tears. “And the only other thing that I remember is that she always used to call me ‘her little flower.’” 

Sans’ back straightened up. He then immediately slumped back down and dropped to his knees. There were tears streaming down his face and hitting the floor below. I suppose a skeleton did have the ability to cry. However, it was not a pretty sight. The only thing Frisk had ever seen Sans so distressed about was when she almost died last year. This was worse though. Frisk had a shocked expression on her face. She didn’t know what to do. She knew that she was his child now and she had taken that information in but what had happened to her mother? Why was Sans so heartbroken? Toriel went to put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

“I’m sorry everyone. I just need to be alone for a while.” Sans said standing up.

He proceeded to limp through the hallway to the front door in silence, opening it and walking out without ever turning around to look at his family and friends. The door closed behind him and the room remained silent until Frisk spoke, trying to act as though she had not heard their conversation upstairs.

“What was all that about?”

Everyone looked around at each other. 

Toriel tried to answer the question “well Frisk, this is going to be a shock to you, but-“

“But I’m Sans’ daughter. I know. I was eavesdropping on you guys upstairs.” Frisk replied calmly.

They were all confused at first, but eventually just accepted it. 

“We all knew Amelia. She was around before the war. She was really nice and she was one of the only humans that didn’t hate us.” Undyne said. 

Toriel spoke up now. “We all knew Sans and she had a relationship that they kept secret from the humans but we never knew it was so serious as to have a child.”  
“When the war ended we were all exiled to the underground but Amelia had to stay on the surface.” Alphys said.

“Every day, however, she would come by and drop letters and updates through the barrier because things could still pass through to get in. They were usually just daily updates saying how things were going and how much she missed us.” Toriel added to the story.

Undyne’s face fell. “One day, we received a letter saying that the humans had found out about her and Sans and were going to execute her because of it. This was about 2 years after the end of the war so you were probably a little over 1 Frisk. Sans attacked the barrier with everything he had all day long but he never even made a scratch… There was nothing we could do.”

Frisk stared at the 3 monsters before her. Her mother was dead? She decided to change the subject while she processed the information. “How long ago was the war then?” 

Toriel responded. “About 12 years ago. So that makes you probably about 11. Just about the same age as Asriel. Well, sort of. He was 10 when he died and it’s been a year since he was reincarnated. So I suppose it’s been 16 years since he was born, but he has only been alive for almost 11. Frisk, I just had a thought. When is your birthday? Just because   
Asriel’s 11th is in a couple of weeks." 

“I don’t know.” Frisk answered. She was glad Toriel had changed the subject.

“Well, we shall have to find out. Alphys, could you do that?”

Alphys looked out her clipboard. “I actually have it right here on the blood test results. Let’s see… Ah! Here it is! March 16th, 200X.” 

“Ngah! We missed it! Maybe we should just celebrate it with Asriel’s.” Undyne said.

Asriel interjected. “We should! That would be fun!” 

Toriel placed her hands on her hips. “Then it’s settled! We shall celebrate Frisk’s birthday with Asriel’s this year!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was rather uninteresting until dinnertime. Papyrus had heard from Toriel everything that had happened and offered everyone dinner at his restaurant. Asgore had also heard and been invited. All of the monsters who were alive before the war were good friends with Amelia. They all tried to comfort Frisk as best as they could and make the transition to monster-hood easier. Frisk was enjoying being a monster. All of her friends were monsters and Frisk thought that it would just make her life easier. It also meant that she inherit monster aging. Depending on when and if she had children, she could live for much longer than the average human. Asgore seemed to be the most comforting and the easiest to understand so he explained all of this to Frisk. On the way home, Frisk rode on Papyrus’ back while Asriel rode on is father’s. They entered the house and saw Sans sitting on the living room couch with a bottle of ketchup in one hand and a full bottle of rum in the other. Apparently he had not drank it yet. 

“Hey Frisk…” He said quietly.

“Hey dad.” Frisk replied.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel go through their summer between 5th and 6th grade. Enjoy this last chapter of volume 1 of OVERTALE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of part 1. I'm going to start writing part 2 this week and hopefully the next chapter will be out next Monday. I tried to make this chapter long to tide you guys over until next week though, but seriously, this chapter is so long. It’s like 10 chapters worth of stuff. It took up 9 pages in word. It’s basically like 10 different chapters all combined together. There's also a bunch of timeskips in this chapter

Those words dug into Sans like a knife.

“Hey Dad.” 

They repeated over and over in his head. He was not used to this. It had brought back too many bad memories. Sans remembered before the war when he and Amelia were happy. That was why he was the way he was. That was why he was always so lazy and why he just gave up on everything. That was why he was so depressed a lot of the time. He had lost his world. His little flower. 

Sans felt a hand on his. It moved to the table and he set down the bottle of rum. It was Frisk. She looked at him with such comforting eyes. She was always such a comforting friend. No. Daughter now. Frisk hugged him. She just wanted to help. She released the embrace and sat down next to him on the couch. 

“So um… This is new.” She said. 

“Yeah. I’m having a bit of trouble taking it all in still, but I’ll be alright.” Sans replied. 

Everyone that had come in the house had dispersed and left the two alone. 

“I’m assuming they told you all about Amelia, right?” Said the skeleton.

Frisk nodded. 

“Well, honestly this explains a lot. About your ability to SAVE and RESET that is.” Sans said.

“How so?” Frisk was confused.

Sans tried is best to explain. “There are two ways to acquire that power. Either you have to just have a buttload of soul power which is how Asriel acquired it, or you have to be part of the Gaster family.”

Frisk cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What does that have to do with resetting?”

“I was just getting to that. See, we Gasters have a natural aptitude for anything to do with the timeline. My father and I, being monsters, weren’t able to control it because we only have the power of a monster soul, although we can still remember resets, but you must be able to because you have the power of half a human soul. Technically, papyrus could also gain the ability to look into the timeline but my father deemed it unnecessary. Said that Papyrus shouldn’t be burdened with that responsibility. It would probably ruin all that joy he has all the time.”

“Wow. I had no idea you guys were all so powerful.” Frisk said wide-eyed.

Sans chuckled. “Yep. We're probably the most powerful magic users in all of monsterkind. The Dreemurrs are very close behind us but we’ve never really put it to the test.”

“Odd, when I battled Papyrus, he didn’t seem that powerful.”

“Well, Papyrus has a tendency to hold back. If he were angry or if he actually wanted to hurt someone, you’d have a worse time than you would with me. I’d know. I’ve fought the guy.”

Frisk knew too well how powerful Sans was. That meant Papyrus must have had ridiculous amounts of power. He’s just too nice to use it. 

“Does… Does that mean I could learn magic?” frisk asked. 

“I don’t know, but if you could, I would not want to fight you. You would have the spellcasting ability of a monster, but the soul power of half a human.” Sans looked rather…  
Proud of frisk despite her doing literally nothing. 

They sat there for a while before Sans chuckled softly. 

“What’s so funny?” The half-human asked.

“I was just thinking of your name. Amelia and I always thought of what we would name our child if we ever had one. Frisk was actually at the top of the list.” 

“Frisk Gaster. I like it.” Frisk responded. 

“Hey frisk, do you have a middle name?” asked the bony monster.

Frisk shook her head. She never did have a middle name, at least not one she could remember. 

Sans sat thinking for a while. “How about Victoria? That way I could call you Tori!” 

Frisk’s eyes brightened. “I love it!” She hugged him furiously. 

“I love you… little flower.”

“I love you too Dad.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In two weeks, it was time to celebrate Asriel’s birthday. Frisk’s was also being celebrated. The party was pretty regular. Everyone came over and stayed for a delicious Italian dinner cooked by now 4 star chef Papyrus. They had his classic spaghetti with meatballs, breadsticks, and grilled chicken. And guess what they had for dessert? That’s right! Toriel’s signature Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie but this time it was a la mode. Once everyone was sufficiently stuffed with pie, they opened presents. From Alphys and Undyne, Frisk received a new heart locket. She had lost her previous one in the battle against Asriel and she had wanted a new one for a while. As I remember it, she wore that locket every day all the way through high school. Asriel received an extremely large package about ten feet tall. He ripped it open in excitement. It was a sword. 

“Cool!” Asriel exclaimed

Toriel had a look of disapproval on her face. Asgore stood still, impressed, and Undyne and Alphys both sat there with a face that screamed, “It’s just like in the animes!” 

Sans and Papyrus’ gifts came next. They gave Asriel a red scarf similar to the one Papyrus wore and they gave Frisk a jacket identical to Sans’. They both loved their gifts.

Next up was Asgore’s gift. He gave Frisk and Asriel both a new wii U with smash bros. They were ecstatic. They climbed all over him repeatedly thanking him and hugging him. 

Finally, Toriel’s gift came round. It was a small box. The two children opened it and found a picture frame with a picture from the day Frisk was released from the hospital after saving Asriel. She had jumped on Asriel’s back and was hugging him. Frisk started to cry. Seeing this picture made her so happy. It reminded her of all of the good times she had and how much she loved everyone, especially her brother. 

“Thank you!” She threw herself onto Toriel and bawled. 

The rest of the night was full of laughter and fun. Frisk realized that day how much she really loved her family. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the summer between elementary and middle school. The children were free. They were free from the prison that was school and now they could go wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. They still spent a lot of time at home playing video games or watching TV, but most of their time was spent running around out in the forest. They would explore the endless woods all day long, but they never got lost. Asriel always knew the way home for whatever reason. It was like he had an internal compass. They also spent tons of time at the lookout. They had finally mustered up the courage to explore the abandoned lighthouse and it turns out it was perfectly safe the whole time. It had a beautiful view of the ocean. The often brought down their swim suits and would play in the ocean or just walk along the shore and talk. They built actually rather large sandcastles that were taller than the both of them. Combined. Asriel may have cheated a bit with his magic. They often snuck out of the house to sleep there at night because of both of their nightmares. Frisk still got them and ever since their beds had gotten moved across the room, Frisk had gotten more and more because Asriel couldn’t hear her or wake up to help her. Both frisk and Asriel were against the idea but Toriel merely stated that “they couldn’t sleep in a bunk bed forever. That they’d eventually have to sleep at least across the room from each other.” Asriel was the best person to sleep next to. They would lie down on the sand, or the grass, or even on the lighthouse balcony sometimes and they would just sit and talk for a while before moving close and going to sleep. Azzy was essentially a pillow. Frisk never got cold sleeping outside even with the cool winds that passed through at night. His fur would keep her warm and comfortable. Asriel and Frisk always slept back to back, but frisk would lie awake until Asriel turned over in his sleep and hugged her from behind. She would then close her eyes and smile, falling asleep hearing the faint sound of the waves crashing against the shore. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night Frisk had a nightmare. A bad one. Asriel was asleep in his bed that night and couldn’t hear her whimpers. 

“You and Azzy have gotten real close haven’t you?” Chara smirked as she swung her knife at frisk.

“Yeah. What about it?” Frisk said confused but not letting her guard down. 

“Well, it’s not like he’s my brother or anything.” 

Frisk smiled. “Oh I see. You’re jealous that Azzy and I are spending so much time together.”

“Me? Jealous of you? Over him? No.” Chara said with a straight face.

“Then why are you asking me this?”

Chara smiled as she stabbed again with the knife. “Call it a warning. I can see exactly how things will go from here if they continue the way they are. That boy’s going to cause you a lot of pain Frisk. I know you don’t care though. I know how you feel. I know how much you care for him. I know that you love him.”

Frisk was taken aback. Love Asriel? How could she love Asriel? They were best friends. They were siblings for crying out loud! She couldn’t. Could she? Little did either of them know, Chara had just planted a seed in frisk’s mind. One that would grow. And boy would it grow rapidly. 

Frisk was infuriated. She was still trying to figure out what she was thinking and feeling, but for now, it was only anger. She actually took a swing at Chara. It hit. It did nothing. 

“Wow! Finally manning up I see.” Chara said, smiling.

“Shut up you psychopath!” 

Chara didn’t like being called names, but psychopath was the one she hated most. She lost the smile on her face. She began to attack Frisk furiously, but Frisk was dodging anything that came her way. Chara’s attacks got faster. Eventually, Frisk got tired. She let down her guard for one moment and it gave Chara an opportunity. She took a slice at Frisk and cut two inches deep from her shoulder to her hip. Chara smiled as the dream faded away. 

Frisk woke up screaming. A deafening scream that would have surely woken up the entire neighborhood. Asriel threw off the covers and ran over to her bed. He thought it was just normal nightmare so he tried hugging Frisk to calm her down. He touched her body for a mere moment before pulling away, feeling a sticky substance on his hands. Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus came rushing in the room and turned on the lights, revealing a cut up Frisk covered in blood and Asriel standing over her with his hands caked in the liquid. Asriel stumbled back. He stared at his hands and the red liquid dripping down them like it was a deadly disease. He was hyperventilating. Sans and Papyrus ran to frisk, while Toriel ran to Asriel to calm him down. Papyrus had just picked up Frisk and was running downstairs, and the front door swung open. Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys stood on the other side of it. They saw Papyrus carrying the bloodied child and were horrified. Alphys ran over to him. 

“Get her to my house and down into the lab NOW!” Alphys spoke with a sternness that surprised everyone. 

Papyrus took off sprinting down the street clutching frisk close to his body. Everyone was close behind. 

He arrived at the laboratory and placed frisk down on the hospital bed. Alphys walked in and began to cut off her clothes. It revealed the massive gash going across her front. Everyone gasped and Toriel nearly fainted. Asriel had been crying the whole time and now began to panic and cry even more. Toriel decided it would be best for both of them to take him upstairs and stay there. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes of work, Alphys and Undyne had stopped the bleeding and stabilized frisk. Everyone sat in the living room of Alphys’ house and rested for a while. Sans however, did not. Toriel asked where he went and Alphys said he stayed down in the lab to keep an eyes on frisk. Toriel simply smiled and went to the door. She stepped into the lab and saw Sans with his head down on the bed, crying and muttering something. He noticed her and stopped, sitting up in his chair and wiping his eyes. 

“Hey Tori.” He said in his deep voice.

“Hello Sans. I-I’m sorry if I walked in on anything.” Toriel replied.  
“No that’s alright. It’s just that I’m worried for her. She’s my daughter. I feel like this problem is only going to get worse.” 

Toriel sat down and smiled. “It’s going to be ok I’m sure. You comforted me while I was sad and worried. Now I’ll comfort you when you’re sad and worried.”

Sans leaned his head up against Toriel. He took her by the hand and spoke.

“Toriel, how long have we known each other?” 

“Well, by now it must be about a year and a half, but if you count before the war, probably a couple more years, even though I didn’t know you very well, mostly just your reputation.”

Sans looked at Toriel in confusion. “Wait, I had a reputation?”

“Yes silly bones! I remember in school you were always considered the cute skeleton who was in love with a human. Everyone was always jealous of her.”

Sans smiled a bit. “Ha ha. That’s funny. Hey Tori, considering we’ve known each other for so long, would you consider maybe becoming better friends? Like, really really good friends? That’s not what I meant. Ok. Im going to come right out and say it. I um… I like you. Like, a lot. W-Would you like to go on a d-date with me?

Toriel’s face lit up and she picked him up and swung him in a circle. “Sans of course! I must say I’ve actually liked you for quite a while now.”

“Yeah me too.”

They then heard a faint whisper coming from the bed. 

“Get a room you two…” Frisk was smiling.

Toriel and Sans both sat back down, blushing and embarrassed. Frisk saw the whole thing didn’t she? 

Yes. Yes she did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk spent the next two days in that hospital bed, but everyone came over to hang out and talk. Once those two days were over however, Frisk was allowed to go and she went home and immediately sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Frisk had a thought. 

“Mom?”

“Yes my child”

“Could I learn magic?” Frisk asked.

“Well, I would sure think so. Humans cannot physically wield magic but you’re only half human aren’t you? You actually may be extremely powerful with magic. I believe Sans has talked with you before about how if you were able to use magic, it would be really powerful because of your half human soul which fuels the magic with soul power. “ 

“Yes he has. I was actually wondering if you might be able to teach me how?” frisk said shyly. 

“Well of course frisk! I’d love to, but we should probably get Sans out here to do it because I can’t really teach you bone magic.” Toriel responded with a smile. 

“Wait, why not? And why can’t you just teach me your fire magic?” frisk was confused

“Well Frisk, every kind of monster has a different kind of magic they can use. Asgore, Asriel, and I can all use fire magic because it runs in our family. Technically, every monster  
has a different kind of magic but it usually takes years to unlock it.”

She looked at Asriel. Was this like his rainbows and stars? Maybe his soul power enabled him to use those.

“Sans! Sans!” Toriel cried up the stairs.

“Yes Tori?” Sans peeked his head out of his room.

“Could you come down here and teach Frisk some bone magic?”

Sans’ face brightened. “Absolutely. I’ve been wondering when you want to start kid!”

He walked down the stairs in his slippers and at that point Frisk, and Asriel, Toriel, and he stepped out into the backyard.  
Sans turned around and spoke up. “So let’s just start with the basics of magic. You’ve watched Naruto with Alphys and Undyne haven’t you?” 

Frisk nodded. 

“Ok. Well think of magic like your chakra. You can move it all around your body and it courses through your veins. Just think of the magic in your body moving to your hand. It should feel kind of warm.”

Frisk did as she was told and was surprised. It did feel kind of warm. She noticed a faint blue glow coming from each of her palms.

“Wow. That was fast. Why am I not surprised?” Sans said jokingly. “Ok. Now let’s try some basic levitation. That’s usually the first thing a Gaster learns. Let’s try picking up that rock right there.”

It was a very small rock. “Alright. Just think of the rock being lifted into the air. Take it slowly. If you go too fast. You’ll lose control of it.

Frisk lifted her hands and thought of the rock floating in the air. It did. Frisk was a natural. 

“Man if only it had been that easy for me when I was learning.” Sans said fake-grudgingly. “Ok now that we’ve seen you pick up a small object like that rock. Let’s try a bigger one. Try picking up me.” 

Frisk was hesitant but after some encouraging she tried it. She executed the spell perfectly. 

Sans spoke again. “Good. Good. For today, we’ll just do one more move. I’m going to teach you how to form the magic bones. There’s more than one kind of bone. There’s white ones, blue ones. Poisonous ones, etc. But for now, we’ll just stick to white bones. Just bring the magic to your palm and think of a bone appearing there.”  
Frisk once again executed the act flawlessly.

“Ok now that you’ve formed a bone there. Try forming multiple bones all around your body like I do when I fight.”

Frisk did so and five bones appeared behind frisk, pointing the same direction she faced.

“Perfect. That’s good for now. Practice when you have the time.”

Frisk spoke. “Wow magic is easy! You basically just think of what you want to happen and then it does!”

“Well, that’s bone magic. Fire magic is actually rather similar. There are different kinds of magic where movements are involved or where specific hand to hand strikes are involved (One of these is bamboo magic. My signature kind). These are much rarer however.” Sans explained

“Thank you Sans!” 

“No problem kid!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Alphys and Undyne came over.

“Look what we found at the store!” Undyne exclaimed.

“It’s Avatar the Last Airbender. I-I hear it’s really popular.” Said the little dinosaur.

They turned it on and watched the opening animation. It told the backstory of the show but what interested frisk was how the people used the elements. 

“Toriel, did monsters ever use their magic like that? With all the fancy movements?” 

“Why yes they did my child. In ancient times when magic was used as a show and was intertwined in dances, monsters would often use these kind of movements. It was also incorporated into the fighting style to allow for a more versatile range of attack angles and it also allowed for the users to engage in fisticuffs and ancient martial arts.”

Frisk sat back. “Awesome…” Toriel clearly knew a lot about magic and monster history.

They all finished watching the first couple episodes and then went to bed as Alphys and Undyne left. 

“I wanna be like that water girl! She was so cool!” frisk exclaimed, doing several (and very bad) renditions of water bending with her hands. 

“I don’t know. They portrayed all fire users as evil and as the bad guys. We’re not evil.” Asriel said.

“Hey Asriel, how did you learn to use rainbow star magic?”

Asriel thought a while. “Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I think it was when I absorbed Chara’s soul. It must have given me the power to unlock it.”

“I want to unlock my personal kind of magic!” frisk said laying down onto her bed. 

“Yeah, maybe you’ll be able to control water. Then you really could be just like that girl!”

“Ha ha very funny.” 

Asriel leaned over and pulled the string that turned off the lamp and they both fell asleep thinking about Frisk and her secret abilities that not even she knew she had.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Frisk was home alone until Asriel came running through the door. He had been out doing some magic training for the last hour or so.

“FRIIIIIIISSSSSSSSK!”

“Yeah Azzy?” Frisk said with a giggle.

“I need to take you to the lookout. I have something I want to show you.” 

They made their journey through the forest and came out to the opening that was the lookout. They made their way down the Cliffside to the sandy beach below. Frisk sat down about ten feet back from the waves. It was dark out.

“What is it Azzy? What did you want to show me?”

“Here. Watch this.” He then opened his arms to the sky and rainbows and stars leapt out of them, filling the sky. The stars went up for a while and the rainbows shot along their sides until they exploded like fireworks in the sky, raining down stardust on top of frisk’s head. 

She was in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It was a display of colors that could not be matched. 

“Azzy! That’s was… You are… This is… AMAZING!”

She leapt up from the ground and embraced him. She tackled him to the ground with a thud and got really close. Asriel was blushing. Intensely. 

“Um… frisk?” He said awkwardly.

Frisk came to her senses. “Oh yeah! I’ve been wanting to show you something as well.”

“Is that so?”

Frisk smiled. “Yup! I thought about what you said last night and… Well just watch.”

Asriel sat up in the sand as Frisk stood up and bent her knees. She brought her hands to the ground and brought them up in a blur. Water rose like a geyser from the sea in a double helix pattern and rose up into the sky. Frisk began to wave her hands in smooth motions all around her body. The separate streams of water began to course all around her, creating a beautiful display like a fountain, with drops of water coming off creating a mist and a rain that made it only more beautiful. Then, when things could not get any more beautiful. Frisk raised her hands and shot them forward like a conductor in an orchestra. The water funneled into one stream and shot up into the sky before turning to a beautiful ice sculpture that resembled a tree but without the leaves so the branches shot out in every direction and curled into sharp points. Snow also fell from the sky and landed on the ground next to the children. 

Asriel was very still. He merely stared at the sky and to frisk and back at the sky again. His mouth was wide open. 

Frisk spoke up shyly. “What do you think?”

Asriel closed his mouth and stared at Frisk wide-eyed. What was that in his eyes? What was he thinking? 

“What do I think? What do I think?! It’s utterly beautiful. I- How… frisk that was amazing. You’re amazing. I can’t even put into words how beautiful that was.” 

Frisk was blushing. She smiled and giggled saying “Thanks Azzy!”

Asriel thought of something. “Here. Do that again.”

Frisk began the routine again and once she began to swing the streams around her body, Asriel joined in and used his rainbows and stars to brighten up the display, using the droplets like prisms, creating a beautiful display of rainbows shooting from each droplet. The two children looked at each other and nodded. They both raised their hands and while frisk’s streams turned to ice and exploded into snow, Asriel’s stars and rainbows became like fireworks of living color. The bits of snow and stardust fell from the sky and both children fell back onto their backs in the sand. 

“Azzy that was-“ 

“Amazing.” Asriel finished her thought. 

Both children laid down next to each other and looked at each other and talked, smiling and giggling, but neither of them noticed the faint red glow coming from both of their chests. 

Frisk then moved in close to Asriel and closed her eyes. He put a hand on her cheek.

“I wish things could be like this forever. Just us, having fun.” Said the goat monster.

“Yeah.” Frisk was thinking. She often just sat in thought when she was sleeping next to Asriel. But now, she was thinking about what Chara had said. The thought of frisk loving  
Asriel. It just couldn’t happen. Could it?

Frisk thought she saw something like a faint blue glow from the bushes, but then shook it off as she fell asleep next to the soft monster she called brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends volume 1 of Overtale! Next chapter should come out next week. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Announcement

OK NOW CHAPTER 1 OF OVERTALE VOLUME 2 IS UP. GO CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
